La mafia del mate
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando estos tres países se reúnen? Los tres tienen en común su amor al mate... entre otras cosas y secretos... Personajes: Argentina (Martín), Uruguay (Sebastián) y Paraguay (Daniel).


-¡Martín!- Gritó el paraguayo.

-Dale, boludo- Gruñó el uruguayo.

-¿Si?- Se burló el argentino.

-Movete- Dijeron al unísono.

-No quiero.

Daniel respiró profundo y agarró las mantas con frustración. Sebastián, arriba (y adentro) del guaraní, intentó moverse por su cuenta, lanzando una que otra puteada al rubio. Y Martín, arriba de ellos (y adentro del charrúa), se llevaba la gloria. Él, aplastando a sus "amigos", podía elegir moverse o torturarlos. Y Martín… es Martín. Es molesto.

Daniel intentó auto-estimularse moviendo las caderas pero solo consiguió que el uruguayo se enterrara más profundo en él y con un gemido alto y sonoro lanzó una maldición.

-Esto es divertido~

Martín se impulsó hacia adelante con malicia, una y otra vez, sin ritmo aparente, mientras reprimía las ganas que tenía de gemir.

Sebastián enterró su cara en el pelo de Daniel. Olía bien pero aun así no era suficiente distracción como para poder pensar en otra cosa que no sea "MARTIN, MAS DURO". Estuvo a punto de decirlo, lo admitió… no obstante, ganó el orgullo y el respeto a sí mismo y a su moral, porque cordura ya no le quedaba. Dudó si el respeto todavía podía sostenerlo después de haber gemido como lo había hecho, después de caer en la cuenta que estaba en el medio de sus dos mejores amigos… haciendo cosas que no deberían… pero que le encantaban...

Los otros dos no tenían este tipo de pensamientos. Daniel solo demandaba cosas a Martín, gimiendo cuando se veía recompensado y Martín intentaba dejar en claro su mandato, asumiendo el papel de guía e hijo de puta, dueño indiscutible de ellos dos durante lo que les durara su estadía en su cama cómodamente argenta.

Así de simple y complicada era la situación.

-Marti-i-in…- Casi sollozó Daniel con un tono totalmente mísero, aplastando su mejilla contra la almohada.

-Ah, si me lo pedís así… casi me dan ganas de prestarte atención. ¿Vos que decís, Sebas?

Pero Sebastián solo estaba en el medio para contribuir al dolor de Daniel. Tenía su boca pegada al cuello de él, mordiéndolo para ahogar sus gemidos. Sin duda, dejaría marcas. Tenía sus manos en él, afianzadas fuertemente al hueso de su cadera. Tenía todo su maldito cuerpo pegado a él, encajando de manera casi perfecta a cada curva de su cuerpo, especialmente porque Martín lo obligaba con su peso a acomodarse así.

-¿Sebas?

Pero éste nunca contestó.

Para Martín no fue más que otro triunfo.

-Martín- La voz lastimera, cargada de ruego y falta de voluntad que solo el paraguayo le supo dar, rompió cualquier ápice de intento sadista en el argentino.

-Hagamos una cosa- Sugirió aun con una sonrisa que llegaba a ser casi perturbadoramente excitante- yo les doy lo que quieren… básicamente, supongo que consiste en hacerles pasar la mejor tarde de toda su puta vida… que estoy muy seguro que ya la están pasando pero bueeeno, se entiende- Dijo forzando palabras de más para alargar el momento, esforzándose por molestarlos.- pero…

-No, sin peros- Susurró Sebastián con voz ronca, temblado levemente, causando un estremecimiento en los otros dos.

-Pero- Repitió Martín, continuando que decía- ustedes a cambio me deben un favor.

-Ay, no.

-¡Noo, Tincho!

-¿No? Ustedes no están en condiciones para elegir…- Se burló.

-¿Y qué… favor?-Pregunto Sebastián, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Vos crees…? O sea, ¿Realmente crees, que yo te voy a decir ahora? No, así no funciona, loco, no…

-Yo sé que me voy a arrepentir después pero… todo lo que quieras, solo…- Daniel no pudo continuar, respirando agitadamente tratando de mover su trasero hacia arriba para conseguir más fricción.

-Oka, tomo eso como un voto positivo. Falta el otro.

-Sebas… dale, dile que si- Murmuró con un tono personal y aniñado que el uruguayo no se pudo negar.

-Y dale, boludo.- Confirmó finalmente.

El argentino sonrió ampliamente, besando la mejilla del chico que tenía debajo, enredando sus dedos en ese pelo rubio y suave con olor a shampoo de vainilla.

-Okis.

Martín se acomodó y comenzó a embestir hacia abajo, siempre implacable mientras se mordía los labios para no gemir. No podía, él era quien tenía que mantener el control sobre ellos para poder dominarlos. Esa era la finalidad de su juego egocéntrico y ardiente, llegar a ese punto satisfactorio donde la mejor parte se la llevan los demás para pode sentirse mejor tanto mental como físicamente. Porque sí, físicamente lo estaba disfrutando tanto como aquellos que no podían dejar gemir y tener pequeños momentos estáticos con tal de no temblar libremente y perder ante los demás. Para conservar ese orgullo que cada uno mantenía de formas y niveles diferentes.

En un momento dado sin instante ni tiempo concreto, la cadena de orgasmos se desató de a poco, causando a cada individuo la auto-liberación acumulada y tan esperada…

Sebastián levantó la cabeza, cruzando su mirada con Martín. Su respiración se agitó más de lo que ya corría su corazón al ver esos orbes color verde fundidos en un fuego de lujuria pasional, como se derritieran y le quemaran el cuerpo en una especie de juego masoquista.

-¿Sebas?- Preguntó el argentino con tono juguetón.

Daniel ladeó la cabeza, distrayéndose de su cometido.

-¿Q…qué?- Inquirió el uruguayo inhibido.

-Seguí. El favor que los dos me deben por lo de hace rato no se va a cumplir solo…

Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon de un rojo profundo pero finalmente volvió a agachar su cabeza, abriendo la boca para posar sus labios en la punta del miembro erecto del argentino. Chistó la lengua ante el sabor extrañamente familiar que tenía la pre-eyaculación de Martín, acunando dicho miembro con la lengua.

Se topó con el otro par de ojos verdes, tan cerca de ellos que sentía que podía meterse en ellos y perderse en un verde más claro pero igual de ardiente que los del mayor.

Daniel se alejó un poco para sonreírle, mas continuó en seguida con su trabajo. Lamió de la base hasta donde su lengua casi se chocaba con la del uruguayo.

Martín tembló, pegando la espalda contra la pared que compartía un lado con la cama, en la cual estaba medio recostado. Soltó con dificultad las sábanas a las cuales se aferraba para posar una en la cabeza castaña y la otra, en la rubia.

-Mmmh…- Levantó las caderas, cerrando los ojos y dando dos tirones de pelo de forma posesiva.

Daniel arrastró sus dientes por la erección del mayor en venganza, mientras Sebastián simplemente lo ignoró, chupando con energía.

El argentino no aguantó. Con un gemido ahogado se arqueó, tirando la cabeza para atrás. Su semen salió al mismo tiempo que una corriente eléctrica lo consumía haciéndole sacudirse irremediablemente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tirando, esta vez sin querer, del cabello de sus dos compañeros. Con un suspiro que delataba placer dio por terminada la reunión de la mafia del mate.

O al menos él lo tomó así.

Sebastián tragó lo que había quedado en su boca, tratando de limpiar la semilla del argentino que había quedado en su cara.

-Te ves sexy- Murmuró Daniel bromeando, él también un poco manchado.

-Como sea. ¿Ustedes van a dormir? Yo creo que me voy a bañar.

-No, yo voy a violar a Martín- Dijo Daniel con decisión y total naturalidad.

-¿Vos?- Rió el rubio con tono burlón, abriendo los ojos.

-Sí, yo. Es hora de devolverte un par de noches, Martín… ¿Qué decís, Sebas?

-Digo que la ducha puede esperar…

-¿Q…qué? ¡No, esperen…!

Ninguno le hizo caso; Daniel lo agarró por las muñecas, tirándolo bocabajo a la cama con una sonrisa maliciosa, la misma que compartía con Sebastián.

-Sentalo y lo dividimos.- Sugirió este último.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso? ¿Lo partimos a la mitad?- Preguntó el paraguayo sin entenderlo y sin soltar a la supuesta víctima, quien no dejaba de moverse y quejarse.

-No, mirá…- Logró que Martín se sentara "bien" y señaló su cuerpo.- Te dejo elegir que vas a usar, si la parte de atrás o la de adelante…

-La de atrás, obvio. ¿O la de…? No, la de atrás.- Afirmó confusamente el castaño.

-Bueno, dale- Asintió.

-Chee, ¡No decidan así sobre mí!

-Shhh…- Susurró Sebastián besándolo casi con timidez, contrastándose.

Martín correspondió en seguida, invadiendo la boca con sabor a mate y galletitas dulces de esa misma tarde. El uruguayo jadeó y el otro sonrió con energía extra sacada por la misma fuerza irresistible de atracción generada por su insaciable hambre ante sus dos primos.

Pero todo cambió cuando Daniel lo tomó por las caderas, levantándole el culo. Martín no le prestó mucha atención. No hasta que empezó a lubricar la zona anal con su lengua.

-Dan…ni- Gimió entre los labios de Sebastián. Quien no se lo tomó nada bien.

Continuó el beso mientras le acariciaba los pezones al rubio mayor, siguiendo el camino de las aureolas en círculos que una y otra vez repetían la misma tortuosa vuelta.

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente.

El sentimiento competitivo del charrúa se fue despertando poco a poco, como también sus manos bajaron hacia el miembro de Martín, poco a poco.

-Che… p-paren un cacho- Susurró el argentino, abrumado por tantas sensaciones a la vez y al mismo tiempo.

Sebastián apretó su mano maliciosamente, causando que el mayor bajara la cabeza para ocultar sus expresiones.

-Lo bueno de la parte de adelante es que lo podés mirar- Se burló el uruguayo de ambos.

-Lo bueno de la parte de atrás es que podes hacer esto- Susurró Daniel, deslizando uno de sus dedos adentro del trasero del argentino.

-¡Hijo de…!- Sebastián calló al argentino de un beso, divertido.

Martín abrió la boca para corresponder con el beso de su primo. Como se vio atrapado, se resignó a, por lo menos, pasarla bien.

Se separó sensualmente de Sebastián, dejando que su lengua mantuviera un hilo de saliva que unía ambas bocas.

-Dani, si vas a hacerlo hacelo bien- Lo criticó para presenciar la reacción del castaño…

…qué no tardó en empujar los dos dedos lo más profundo que pudo. Martín se mordió el labio con fuerza, casi lastimándose. Sebastián entendió su juego enseguida, decidido a apoyarlo.

-Dani, si querés cambiamos de lugares- Ofreció con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

-Vos ocúpate de tus cosas- Respondió el menor de los tres, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de encontrar ese lugar en Martín que nunca lograba recordar por las pocas veces que este "se dejaba"… o, mejor dicho, que lo obligaban…

-Dani, mejor dejalo a Sebas- El argentino tuvo que aguantar tanto la risa como el gemido porque, sin darse cuenta, el paraguayo ya había rozado su punto máximo de placer.

-Dani, hacele caso a Martín y dejame…

-…- Daniel le tiró del pelo a Sebastián, sorprendiéndolo.

Lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, inclinándose para darle un beso y callarlo.

Martín abrió grandes los ojos, clavando su vista en ese beso mojado y rabioso.

-Che, sigo acá… necesitado y caliente…- Fingió tos y Daniel empujó su mano desigualmente mientras el argentino gemía sin querer por que no había previsto la acción.

-¡Lo encontré!- Dijo el paraguayo feliz, separándose de Sebastián y sin dejar de rozar sus dedos en el mismo lugar.

-Nghh… Da…Dani…

El aludido solo le besó el cuello, sonriente. El uruguayo los observó, un tanto aburrido. Pero no por eso se quedó sin hacer nada. Volvió a besar a Martín, probando esa lengua que sabia tan enloquecedoramente rica. Comenzó a bombear la erección del argentino con un ritmo desganado y constante.

-Ugh, esperennn, mierdas…

-Bueno- Asintió Daniel, sorprendiendo nuevamente al rubio.

Sacó sus dedos poniéndose en su lugar con una sonrisa impropia en su rostro de niño pequeño. Sebastián también paró sin saber muy bien por qué.

-¿Y yo?

-¿Y vos qué?- Respondió el paraguayo confundido, muriéndose de ganas de hacer que el argentino lo lamentara.

-Veni, flaco.

Martín lo llamó, apoyando las rodillas en la cama y levantando el resto del cuerpo para no sentirse chiquito. Se pasó la mano por el pelo remojado en sudor y le hizo una seña al uruguayo para que se diera vuelta.

-N…no, yo quería…

-Para la próxima, pibe. Veni- Lo volvió a llamar con voz sexy y la conciencia de Sebastián flaqueó, rindiéndose.

-Bueno.

El charrúa se dio la vuelta, poniéndose en cuatro patas y clavando sus ojos color canela en las sabanas. El calor que le subió al rostro comenzó a quemarle y una molesta gota de sudor se le resbaló por el cuerpo. Comenzaba a familiarizarse con esa sensación molesta de los fluidos pegoteosos rondando por su cuerpo.

Martín lo atrapó firmemente por la cintura, hincándose sobre su primo.

-Conmigo no se jode- Le susurró privadamente al oído- te voy a hacer mierda- Dijo casi inaudible, riendo malvadamente.

-¿Qué? Ni se te o…

El grito que pegó Sebastián resonó por todo el cuarto, complaciendo al mayor. Martín se movió con fuerza contra el rubio, deleitándose de los quejidos.

-No seas malo- Rió Daniel, pellizcándole el trasero.

-Ch…che, no hagas…

-¡Vengame, Dani!- Lo interrumpió el charrúa, parte en broma parte en serio.

-Es lo que pensaba hacer.

Daniel arremetió contra el argentino, introduciéndose rápidamente en él y, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo para que gimiera, comenzó a embestirlo, poniendo sus propias necesidades como prioridad.

-Ah, no, ah, esp, ah, en ser, ah, más, ah, len…

-O hablas o… nghh… dejas de hablar…- Logró decir torpemente el paraguayo con dificultad.

-¡Martín!- Aulló Sebastián ya que el argentino ni siquiera había reparado en que el ritmo de Daniel se estaba trasladando al menor.

El rubio solo le respondió con un gemido bajo al oído, rodeándolo con los brazos y juntando sus manos en puño en el pecho del uruguayo. Luego, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole a Daniel una vista propia de un orgasmo.

-Ah, Martín- Gimió el menor, sin dejar de moverse.

Una y otra vez el mismo movimiento enloquecedor: atrás, adelante, salir, entrar, embestir, empujar, impeler, agarrar, manosear, tocar y volver a empujar. Por cada ida y vuelta de cuerpo, un torrente de sensaciones recorría, independientemente de todo, cada centímetro de cada uno de los cuerpos.

Martín le mordió el cuello a Sebastián, apretándolo impulsivamente con más fuerza, llegando a ese orgasmo tan esperado y deliciosamente rápido. El uruguayo le siguió, lanzando al aire un gemido que se perdió entre las respiraciones agitadas de los otros dos.

Después, Daniel los alcanzó, encogiéndose en sí mismo para luego arquearse sobre ellos, lanzando su esperma dentro del argentino.

Hubo un momento de descanso, un segundo donde ninguno emitió palabras ni ejercieron movimiento alguno más que el provocado por el pecho al hincharse y relajarse.

-Llegamos tarde a la reunión.- Murmuró Sebastián, rompiendo el silencio que se empeñaba en demostrar que en esa habitación no había habido ningún ruido o gemido, borrando la evidencia del crimen que fue tan pecadoramente hermoso como lo que un asesino serial puede llamar obra.

Se arrastró fuera del control de sus primos, apoyándose contra la pared color crema, oscura por la falta de luz en esa habitación cerrada.

-¿Reunión? ¿No era mañana?- Preguntó Martín perezosamente, acurrucándose contra Daniel, quien lo ignoró y se acostó en la cama.

-Era hoy. Es hoy… ¿Tenemos que ir?- Se quejó.

-Obvio, ya tendríamos que estar allá.

El argentino se levantó, incomodándose por el líquido blanquecino que escurrió por su trasero. Observó su cuerpo brillante por la transpiración y el calor del tiempo y del ejercicio físico.

-¿No nos podemos da una ducha…los tres? Digo, no podemos ir todos así…

-Los tres no. Ya sabemos cómo va a terminar la cosa…- Rió Daniel, los ojos se le cerraban solos.

-Ufa. Igual voy yo primero, entonces- El mayor se levantó sin ganas, recogiendo su ropa tirada en descuidadamente el suelo.

-Deberíamos dejar de reunirnos los días de semana- Comentó el charrúa.

-No, por mi está bien. Solo hay que manejar mejor los horarios…- Asintió el guaraní.

-O – Agregó el argentino- dejar de lamentarse por los impulsos sexuales que tanto disfrutamos y dejarnos de joder.

-Esa también es una buena opción.- Susurró Sebastián quedándose dormido de a poco.

-Che, los despierto cuando salga de bañarme.- Les avisó, dejándoles un beso dulce pero provocativo en la frente de cada uno.

-Dale.- Respondió Daniel acurrucándose contra el ya dormido uruguayo.

-Mi venganza en la próxima reunión de la mafia del mate va a ser brutal- Añadió divertido.

-Eso está por verse…

Martin rió antes de salir de la habitación.

Extra (?

-Perdoooooooon- Exclamó el argentino haciendo bastante ruido, irrumpiendo en el cuarto de reuniones.

-Wey, ¿Dónde chingados estaban?- El mexicano los miró feo al ver a los tres primos entrar con sonrisas culposas de disculpa.

-Estábamos… se nos hizo tarde- Explicó Sebastián.

- Eu me pergunto o que o faz quem estão sempre atrasados... - Comentó Luciano.

-Cierto… ustedes siempre llegan tarde, weones- El chileno los miró sospechosamente.

-Nuestra famosa mafia del mate tiene que ocuparse de asuntos de vital importancia- Respondió Martín con una sonrisa.

-Como ayudar a Dani a distinguir entre mi pantalón y el suyo- Cuchicheó Sebastián en voz baja, disimulando su risa.

-¿Q-qué?- Daniel casi gritó, poniéndose del color de un tomate- Ah, es que son idénticos- Susurró al darse cuenta, avergonzado.

-Awww… lo más divertido es que nadie se dio cuenta- Martín se seguía riendo.

-Hijo de puta- Musitó el paraguayo, aún así sonriente.

-¿Darnos cuenta de qué?- Comenzaron a curiosear los demás.

-Lo que pasa cuando se reúne la mafia del mate, queda entre nosotros tres. ¿Ahora, qué mierda estaban debatiendo?

Las puteadas y las miradas que simulaban ignorar la situación no se hicieron esperar. Todo volvió a la normalidad muy rápido, aunque había tres personas sin dormir y extremamente cansadas, quienes los cerebros no los dejaban un segundo en paz, reproduciendo el buen instante en su cabeza como si fuera un video de YouTube con reproducción automática.

-Pasado mañana estamos los tres libres, ¿No? Necesitamos otra reunión privada en mi casa…

Pensamientos randoms míos que no los puse porque rompían el momento pero me resultaron graciosos asique los fui anotando:

"Ustedes no están en condiciones de elegir, mis queridos espermatozoides ganadores…"

Pero todo cambió cuando Daniel… ("Pero todo cambió cuando la nación del fuego atacó"). Sí, esas cosas se me ocurren mientras escribo Lemon.

Pedazos randoms de las canciones que iba escuchando que pegaban con el momento:

"…dibujando un camino por tu piel, yo lo caminé y nunca te encontré, solo descubrí tu fiebre en el placer… es la envidia que provoca saber que tu boca lleva algunos besos demás…"

"…Romántica versión del universo, será tener tu orgasmo sobre mi…"

"Se terminó, siempre es así, pero este juego se va a repetir… y me incendio mirando te sorprende altar, te acaricio, te muerdo y te empiezo a amar…"


End file.
